


Limitations of the Post Office

by Urist



Series: Medieval Management AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crack, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Let! Adora! Go! Batshit!, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Protective Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, in which Adora saves the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urist/pseuds/Urist
Summary: Some things just need to be said in person.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Medieval Management AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064114
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	Limitations of the Post Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tale as old as time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910089) by [dragonesdepapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel). 



> I finished dragonesdepapel's "Tale as old as time", read the Author's Notes, and fell in love with Adora immediately replying to Catra... and then this happened. 
> 
> Thanks to ForsythiaRising for beta reading! Your edits were invaluable. All remaining problems are on me. 
> 
> I'm not apologizing for this crack, Adora already does it enough in this.

Queen Angella of Bright Moon,

I write with a simple offer of marriage. My magicat ward, Princess Catra, is of appropriate age. While I still have some hopes for her, I must confess that my ongoing search has not yet found a suitable match for her thus far, possibly due to her rebellious nature. I do not wish to impose, but I am aware that she had, at one point in her childhood, a correspondence with one of your lesser noblewomen, Lady Adora. Should you wish, I am willing to take in Adora, under the bonds of marriage. Obviously, Catra’s temperament makes her unsuited to rule, and Adora has not the proper training required, so I must sadly remain on as Regent, for the good of the kingdom. However, I believe that with time and instruction, Adora may be able to bring Catra’s recklessness to heel and lead the Fright Zone as a vassal state once I pass.

Please let me know your thoughts on this offer,

Regent Weaver of the Fright Zone

* * *

Reg. Weaver,

I, Adora, accept Catra as my wife.

A.

* * *

Most Honored Regent Weaver of the Fright Zone,

I apologize if this is the first letter you receive from me. I have discovered that my Queen had my previous letter removed from the mail yesterday, saying it was improper ~~and that responses to proposals should not be written and sent unedited while the Council is still discussing said proposal~~ , but she has allowed me to draft this reply.

I am honored that you have made this offer, and I humbly accept marriage to Lady Catra.

Sincerely,

Lady Adora of Bright Moon

* * *

Honored Regent Weaver of the Fright Zone,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been sent by considerably less official means, but hopefully my seal on the outside verifies its validity regardless. I apologize for the unorthodox methods, but Queen Angella informed me that mail would not be sent to you until the end of next month, and I was concerned that Lady Catra’s offer may have been taken up by another before that time. I am honored to accept Lady Catra’s offer of marriage, and will plan to make my way to the Fright Zone to begin preparations.

Lady Adora of Bright Moon

* * *

Honored Regent Weaver,

I apologize for the salt spray on this letter – after I discovered that the sailor I had paid to convey my previous missive was not, in fact, leaving on the next ship out, I did instead.

Hopefully this letter find you before I do. In the event that it does, I will take Catra’s ~~hand~~ ~~paw~~ hand in marriage, assuming this offer is still open.

Adora of Bright Moon

* * *

Regent Weaver,

I am sorry for any possible delay in this letter arriving, or any dirt or other stains – I was slightly waylaid by bandits after my ship caught fire, and one of their number, Kyle, is currently tasked with it. He may require some small medical attention once he arrives – nothing major, just removing the staple affixing this letter to his chest. Hopefully he makes good time, as he promised he was the fastest rider in Etheria and was therefore spared major injuries.

Unfortunately, I may be slightly delayed – I have given the fastest horses to Kyle, as he seemed appropriately motivated, and must arrange transport for me and my luggage separately. Either way, I will arrive in the Fright Zone shortly, to marry Catra, should the offer still be open.

Adora

* * *

Reg. Weaver,

I believe I rode past my most recent mail carrier passed out in a ditch, a dozen miles beyond my discarded luggage, so I assume you have received none of my previous communications – sorry about that. Fortunately, I have discovered your close vassals have pigeons that can reach your keep. The smaller the letter, the faster the flight, so let me be blunt: I, Adora, accept Catra as my wife. I will arrive tomorrow at dawn.

A.

* * *

Dearest Queen Angella of Bright Moon,

We are excited to invite you to our upcoming wedding. Former Regent Weaver will not be in attendance ~~or existence~~.

Sincerely,

Lady Adora of Bright Moon

Queen Catra of the Fright Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to ForsythiaRising for editing. If you liked this, and haven't read their stuff yet, do it. Seriously. Go read "Learning Curve": https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407572
> 
> Or "Any order you'd like": https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411585/chapters/61626466 
> 
> Or, if you want more Adora and Catra doing vaguely medieval shit, "I will do you gentleness": https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961668
> 
> Vague scraps of ideas that are either a) really hard to depict in a letter-based fic or b) totally beyond my writing ability (or both), but still funny enough to share:
> 
> Sea Hawk is fine. The ship burned to the waterline.
> 
> Shadow Weaver was waiting for a reply before telling Catra, so Adora just showed up one day and was like "we're getting married in half an hour and then we're killing her". Catra, in full gay panic at her crush just APPEARING out the rising sun, totally covered in dirt and blood, with only a sword and armor and sticks and leaves in her hair, goes right along with it, though not without some protest: 
> 
> "Hey, Adora, this is kinda... sudden? Like I think I need a bit more - "  
> "Oh! Shit, sorry! Yeah that's totally fair, I mean who wouldn't want a ring beforehand, I had it... somewhere.... fuck, I think I lost it when the ship caught fire."  
> "- informati... wait. Fire??? Ship???? RING??????"  
> "Oh well, we'll just have to make one, do you have a least favorite dagger? I'll just bend it into one real quick."  
> "W-wait, why my least favorite???"  
> "Oh, because you'll need your favorite for killing Regent Weaver, obviously."
> 
> Update: this is now depicted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924203).
> 
> (No scabbard, that got left behind with the rest of the luggage)
> 
> Kyle showed up four days later, in the middle of a giant party. Drunk Adora forgave him for sucking at horseback riding. He still has the scar from the staple. 
> 
> Adora apologizes in nearly every letter for a reason. It really is tremendously inconvenient to leave a flaming trail across Etheria just to marry a magicat, and she recognizes that. She just doesn't care enough to, y'know, not do that.


End file.
